poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
We Are Heroes
They have been captured and used as experiment samples in Hojo's crazed plans. While in his tube Darren has a dream of Blizzard. Blizzard: How can you even call yourself a Warrior? I don't need such a pathetic Warrior. Darren: Blizzard!! Wait! Darren finds himself in a much more vivid dream. Darren: Those wings of yours---lend them to me as well. Then he's in the Velvet Room with his friends Igor: Welcome back to the Velvet Room. First off, let us celebrate our reunion. Oh...? It seems that your friend has awakened his power. When he stood up to himself. He will know how to control his persona, which he have awakened to. You see, his power of Persona was different then yours.￼ Your friend, has acquired a "mask"-- an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations from you. Darren: Are you sure? Igor: There's no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes. Should there be others who prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well like your friend, when he awaken his Persona, Zorro the Outlaw. And I'm afraid I'm running out of time. Felix: What do you mean? Igor: It means, someone is going to imprisoned me, once my five days are up. You have to take your friend to Shibuya, because I know someone who save all the people with his friends. Look... I know, he got injured after he got stab in the shoulder, so you better carry him to Shibuya and give him the key to the Velvet Room. Because I can restore his Health. Once you get there, you have to tell him to find the Blue Door that leads to the Velvet Room. Now, you better hurry and take Morgana to Shibuya, alright? Darren: Ok. Igor: Good... Take care. They left the Velvet room￼ They finds the strength and breaks out of their test tube. An assistant of Hojo's finds them on the floor. He goes to inspect it but suddenly Oliver knocks him out unconscience. Darren heads to Morgana's container and frees him from it. Then noticed his outifts are gone, but only his Mask, A Utility Belt and a Yellow Neckerchief Darren: Morgana--- They takes Morgana outside of the stronghold and tries to escape. And they saw the Organization 18 Animals Names, and noticed that they're names are not here even Morgana's name was Darren: Looks like they replace us after we got unconscious for so long Member: It's the escapees! The doctor's experiment samples! Felix: There's no way a member of the Organization could hope to beat me. They saw the Nobodies taking him away Darren: Morgana?! This is bad. WE better finish this up quick. Sorry, but you won't be able to capture me. They manages to get them all but used up a bit too much strength. Gabrielle: This isn't good. We're in pretty bad shape. Even Nobodies give us such a hard time---I guess for the time being, let's head to Tatsumi Port Island and recover our strength. They went to Tatsumi Port Island and they stay at the Dorm, and put Morgana to the Couch and talks to him along the way. Darren: Since it's still daylight, do you think we should rest till the evening? They stare at Morgana. Wondering why Cloud is still out of it. Morgana: Uu--- Mandy: Morgana---It can't be the pain after Ryvine stab your shoulder, can it?! Hey, Blizzard---Is there no one we can save? Felix: All right! First I'll go look around for something to change into. It probably doesn't feel too good to have mako attached to our clothes. Just wait here a bit I'll be right back. They runs back down to the scientist Oliver knocked out to retrieve the master key to the mansion. He then runs back up to a room with a dresser and takes a look around. Feliz: Oh! This looks really good. We can definitely wear this. Felix runs back to where his friends is and tells them the good news. Felix: Hey I found something really nice. It's high tech outfits. But hey, don't ask for such luxurious things. Looks good on us. After suiting themselves up, Darren reaches into his pocket and finds a piece of paper. He soon realizes the promise he made to Ryan. Oliver: You say it's only a little but really it’s a lot right? Ryan: Yup! Will you hear me out? Mandy: How many is it---? Ryan: Umm. 23? Darren: Write it down on paper since I'll probably forget. Darren reads what Ryan wrote on the piece of paper. Darren: There are 23 little luxuries. But you probably won't remember. There's only one thing I want the most--- I want Shibuya to be restored from the, Mental Shutdown, Psychotic Breakdown, Corrupted People and gain everyone's freedom. Darren realizes he has only one mission left. Darren: Hey Guys. We have to go to Shibuya. You'll be coming too, Morgana right? They left Tatsumi Port Island and starts their escape. More Heartless appear and trying to capture Morgana. They easily deals with them and leaves the town. They finds the trail they needs to use to escape is crawling with robots. Before engaging the trail they leaves Morgana somewhere safe and proceeds to secure the path. They finds sniper rifles on the floor and deals with all the pesky robots. They finally makes it to the end of the trail and everything is safe. Darren stands on a beach and looks towards the moon. Darren: Aaaa---What do we do from now on---? Since Morgana is with us, we can't be too reckless---Blizzard, what should I do? Gazing into the moon lit ocean Darren readies himself to greet a person who's been following him Darren: Yo Ken, it's been a while, huh? Ken: Darren---Are you the sample trying to escape? Darren: That's correct, even my friends are. Ken: What did they do to you in that lab? Darren: Well, a lot of things. Hey Ken, did you come here to take us back? I beg you! Let us escape!! I thought Me and my friends could outrun the Heartless but with you on us it'll be too much. Ken: Darren---I'm sorry. It's my duty. If you plan on trying to escape, I'll--- With much confusion on his mind; Ken still throws his weapon at Darren. Darren quickly defends and draws his sword. Ken tries to approach him but--- Darren: Don't come any closer. If you plan on following us, then the next time, I'll really--- He runs off to check on his friends and Morgan to assure they're safe. Ken stands on the beach shore feeling distraught by what's he's done. They stands by Morgana's side and explains the situation. Mamsy: The Heartless and Nobodies are around, so moving right now would be too dangerous. For today, we'll sleep here and head out in the morning when there's light. We'll take it slow, okay? Ken finds them with Morgana. They turns around and points their weapons at them. All: Ken--- Ken: He has a---If not mistaken he's the other one who also escaped with you. Felix: Why did you have to come here?! Didn't I tell you to not follow us?! Ken: He doesn't look very good. What happened? Oliver: Stab in the shoulder by Ryvine and it's quite serious. Ken: It's because of him, isn't it? Gabrielle: Yeah. Ken picks up his phone and makes a call. They freaks out but he puts his hand out to let them know not to worry. All: Hey! Ken: Enma, the targets have escaped. He hangs up and reassures them. Ken: That's how it is. So get it together and escape. Mandy: Ken, thank you. Ken: I have a present for you. I believe in you so please accept this. He walks away after giving Darren the keys to a brand new Van. They hops on and makes their way towards Shibuya with Morgana in the passenger seat. Dareen: New models are the best! Those things are still around? They while still on the road encounters Jack's clones. They attempts to engage them but their smacked from the back by the real Jack and is captures by the clones. Darren: What the heck?! That hurts! Stop pulling on my fur! Jack: 「The end of the world is brought by the duel of the beasts. The Goddess shall fall from the darkest sky. Spreading her wings of light and darkness, she shall lead us to our paradise, along with her gift.」 And then Darren saw a white fur, meaning his clone rip his fur off Darren: My fur?! Jack: I heard you were being used for one of Hojo's experiments. He used you for Project S and therefore you inherited Jenova's power. Oliver: Is that what it was?! Then he order his clone to eat his fur, and it did Darren: You can't be serious. It ate my fur! Jack: To me these cells are the 「Gift of the Goddess」. With this my deterioration will stop. They managed to free themselves from their grip Darren: There's something wrong with you. Jack: After receiving a monster's cells the rest is meaningless. Oliver: The monster is you! Jack: 「It is handed down. Your sacrifice and the world's end. Like the blowing winds over an unknown water surface---softly and certainly.」 Jack flies away along with one of the clones. The clone left behind acts as if it were in pain after eating Darren's fur. The clone transforms into something horrible. They readies themselves for battle. They easily wipes the floor with the clone and walks back to their Van. Felix: So I see, the more of this story's end. Never eat someone else's fur. They turns to Morgana. Darren: Right? They continues their journey to Shibuya. Half way through their Journey, they travels through the forest. To their utmost surprise they find themselves in a very familiar place. Darren: What the---?! This is! Morgana, we made it here! This is Inaba! They enters the town and parks the bike near a broken reactor. Felix: I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to visit everybody. They're probably waiting to ambush me. Just wait for us here for a bit. We have to check Everyone. I wonder how they're doing---It'll be dangerous but the people are waiting fornus Zack heads into the village of Gongaga. Zack walks towards Gongaga but is still undecided if he should visit his parents or not. Someone comes along to help him make that decision. Ken: Honestly. You sure are carefree with your actions. I'm sure even you realized that they would be waiting for you? Darren: Hm. Ken: Were you planning to see everyone? Mandy: Is that so wrong? It's normal, isn't it? Ken: Oh. Alice: Although---I wasn't really thinking. It's just as you say. We'll leave. Ken: Be careful okay? You'll have to be more cautious than usual. Other than you, there seems to be someone else who has come to this town as well. Darren: Who? Ken: Blizzard. Darren: I see. Ken: I see? Aren't you the one who defeated him? You're not surprised? Darren: It was probably thanks to him we were able to escape the Organization Animals. Ken: Is that so. So the witness information was true then. Darren: But what reason would he have come to Inaba? Ken: Probably he wanted to see you all. Other than that, could there be any other reason? They turns and spins frantically screaming to Blizzard not knowing if he's really there or not. Darren: If you're around Blizzard, get out of here! The Heartless are on the look out! Ken: I'll give you 10 minutes. Once time is up I'll be returning to the Castle. Darren: Returning? Ken: Right now---I just can't do it. I just can't bring myself to tell everyone the sad news. Felix: How are they doing? Ken: They're worried about you. Now that you've gotten yourself in such a mess they're worried you won't find a new group. Oliver: That's so ridiculous. Ken: Nice people, huh? They're doing quite well. Mandy: I see. If they're well that's good. Ken: Honestly. Darren: What about yours? Ken: I was raised by Enma. Theu realizes they made some awkward silence and tries to clean up the air. Darren: Anyway, Ken---Do you think you could talk to everyone for us? Ken: That's true. It'd be my pleasure. Felix: Just don't say anything that would make them think you're our teammate to be. Ken: I've already told them. Darren: How could you tell them something like that! Ken! Ken: You don't have to call me that. All: Eh?! Ken: Come'on now! Only 5 minutes left! Hs walks away and makes his return back to the Castle. They sees something shiny and white off in the distance. Darren: Blizzard?! It's Blizzard, isn't it?! The Blizzars they sees in the distances flies off to the mountain top. All: Wait! They chases after Blizzard to the mountain top. They reaches the top and shouts to Blizzard, but all they finds is Jack's clones! They have no choice but to fight. Darren: Wait! How the---?! Jack Clones: S---Cells. After defeating the two clones even more appear. But before the new pair of clones can attack them they're stopped by a familiar voice. Hollander: That person's cells will be most helpful to us! You used to be a member of the Organization. The cell structures have already started to deteriorate. Oliver: Hollander?! You used it, didn't you? Hollander: Yes. Because Jack was trying to kill me, to continue living I had no other choice. Just a little of Genesis's cells--- Felix: You're deteriorating. Hollander: That is correct. Although, I'm not regretting it one bit. Jack walks up to Hollander with a White Banora apple in hand. Jack: The Gift of the Goddess---once we obtain the genuine S cells this deterioration will be of no concern. Gabrielle: Genuine? Jack: You escaped with another correct? They know what he means Felix: We didn't. Jack: There are secen escapees; one ex-member of the Organization Animals and a person who has a heart. Hollander: And that person who has a heart contains the last of the genuine S cells! All: Hey! Hollander flies off with the other clones. Darren and the others realizes they're after Morgana. Jack puts his hand out to stop them from attacking them as they take flight. Jack: Do you know the last 4 phrases of the story? Oliver: As if we would care! Jack: 「Your story shall be told. Your sacrifice and the world's end. Like wind that blows over the secret water surface. Gently and certainly.」 Darren: Sacrifice? End? Do you have to be so depressing! Jack: It's unfortunate that you cannot understand the beauty of these lines. Well I won't force upon you to understand. Even I have difficulty understanding it sometimes. The greatest mystery of obtaining the 「Gift of the Goddess」 is 「Water Surface」 and finally returning to the 「Lifestream」. Felix: What? Jack: The final chapter is lost and with it exists dismissals of its existence. However the correct version is my very own interpretation. I will show you proof of that. Alice: It's pointless to think about such nonsense! Theu dives at Jack but Jack manages to fly away leaving them with nothing but an apple. Jack: Soon you'll understand. Darren: Morgana's in trouble!! Need to return to the reactor. Got to hurry!! They rushes back to Morgana. Once they reaches the reactor they finds Morgana in a big pinch. Dareen: Morgana, run away! To their surprise, Blizzard comes swooping in to try and save Morgana but is easily knocked down by Hollander. Hollander tries to run away but is chased by Darren and his friends. They quickly slices up Hollander. After defeating Hollander they watches Hollander's life force disappear from his body. They quickly returns to Morgana and Blizzard. Blizzard: It's been a while--- Darren: Ha ha. How could you get beaten like that? Blizzard: I can't fight like a Master. I am Blizzard's clone. All: Clone? Lazard: Lazard the Owl. Lazard explains the whole situation to them and after a while they finally starts to understand. Dareen: So you're the one who helped Hollander escape from Maverick Hunter HQ? Why would you do such a thing? Lazard: I thought I would need Hollander's help for my revenge. Felix: You sure know how to pick your allies. Lazard: Seriously. I never thought I would have Blizzard's cell turn me into a clone. Mandy: Be rejoiceful. You're a descent of Project G. Lazard: It's quite the mysterious feeling. Darren: Hm? Lazard: After having my life taken controlled of, I completely forgot about my revenge. But in exchange---I want to help you---I want to save Jack---Actually it's a much stronger feeling than that. That's right; I want to save the world. Mandy: It's not mysterious at all. He he. Because this here is Blizzard. Lazard: Ha ha. Jack seems to be after something called the 「Gift of the Goddess」---Although what is it? No. Whatever it is doesn't matter. Felix: I really don't get anything he ever says. What should we do? Lazard: Blizzard will guide us---perhaps? Gabrielle: I see. That's right. Wise Owl. Lazard: Wise Owl, huh? Hey Kids, what's your dream? Darren: Huh? That's right---To become a hero. Lazard: Quite sad but a good dream nonetheless. Darren: What are you saying? Lend us your strength along with Blizzard of course. If we all stick together we can all become heroes! At the very least I'll recognize that we are. Lazard: Well now, Kids. Do you know Jack's location? They looks at the White Banora apples and realizes the truth to Jack's location. Lazard: I see. The feathers fall from Lazard's wing and the eight make their way to Jack's hometown. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes